


Hold Me or I'll Fall

by DeerWorks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: Jon's losing it after his brother becomes paralyzed from a terrible fall but Daenerys is there to keep him together.





	Hold Me or I'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Batman and Catwoman moment but I can't remember where it's from. If somebody recognizes this moment and knows what issue it's from tell me. This is really short I know.

_ Bam! _

_ Bam! _

The gym was empty and was only occupied by the sounds of Jon pounding away at the bag.

_ Bam! Bam! _ __   
  


He punched harder.

_ I’m sorry. He may never walk again. _

_ BAM! _

He punched even harder.

_ “You’re going to be ok Bran. Please.” _

_ BAM! BAM! BAM! Splat _

Blood. Red splattered across the bag. From his knuckles. It briefly stopped him before he continued and ignored the pain.

_ BAM! _

_ “Get out you bastard! I don’t want you here! Leave!” _

_ BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM _

He finally stopped to catch his breath when sand began leaking from the bag. But he only stopped briefly to grab the duct tape and place it over the hole before pounding away again.

_ BAM _

~~~~~~~~~

Dany pulled up her car to the gym where she already found Grenn outside smoking. When she exited her car and approached the gym she didn’t even need to ask. “He’s in there,” he said. The gym was already closed but Grenn always allowed Jon to use it whenever he pleased. She could hear the punching bag before she even opened the door and she knew it was one of those nights.

But she’d never seen him like this.

They’d been together for years and yet she’d never seen him like this. Blood dripping from his knuckles wasn’t entirely knew but that didn’t mean she was ok when it happened. But normally when his knuckles were cut he would stop, clearly that wasn’t the case tonight. He continued punching and the bag became covered more and more with the blood leaking from his knuckles.

Normally she’d call his name to let him know she was there, he would stop, sit down, and tell her everything that was on his mind. But today she couldn’t let him continue with this.

She ran to him and quickly hugged him from behind, crying for him into his back as he slowly ceased his movements. He leaned his head against the bag and she could feel him wanting to cry but refusing to let the tears fall.

She turned him around and held his face in her hands. “Jon stop,” she whispered as she brushed strands of hair away from his face. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears that were already working their way out. “You don’t have to be strong, I’m here.”

  
“It’s okay, you can fall apart,” she breathed. And finally he let the tears fall freely as his sobs filled the gym while she held him tight against her shoulder, his tears wetting her shirt.  _ I’ll hold you together. _


End file.
